sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Transformers: Rescue Bots
| developer = | writer = | director = | based_on = | creative_director = | presenter = | starring = | judges = | voices = | narrated = | theme_music_composer = | opentheme = | endtheme = | composer = | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 4 | num_episodes = 104 | list_episodes = List of Transformers: Rescue Bots episodes | executive_producer = * Nicole Dubuc (season 4) * Stephen Davis }} | producer = | location = | cinematography = | editor = | camera = | runtime = 22 minutes | company = | picture_format = | audio_format = | first_run = | first_aired = | last_aired = | preceded_by = | followed_by = ''Transformers: Rescue Bots Academy | related = | website = | production_website = | bgcolour = | channel = * Discovery Family }} }} Transformers: Rescue Bots'' ' (or simply '''Rescue Bots) is a toyline, story book series, and animated robot superhero television series based on toy manufacturer Hasbro's Transformers franchise. Rescue Bots is the successor of Transformers: Robot Heroes and is based on the same concept as the Marvel Superhero Adventures and Star Wars Jedi Force franchises. Rescue Bots mainly focuses on educating children regarding hazards and safety. The original main group of Autobots who take part in Rescue Bots are Chase, Heatwave, Blades and Boulder.TFW2005 Exclusive Transformers: Rescue Bots Concept Art, TFW 2005, February 19, 2011 Relating to other Transformers series/continuities, Rescue Bots features human and Autobot allies as well as a toy line. The original toy line and the storybook series features the team of Chief Charlie Burns (Optimus Prime's and Hoist's partner), an adult Cody Burns (Heatwave's partner), Sawyer Storm (Blades' and Medix' Partner), Walker Cleveland (Boulder's partner), Billy Blastoff and Jack "Hunter" Tracker (Chase's partners), and Axel Frazier (Bumblebee's partner). The TV series features Chief Charlie Burns (Chase's partner), Cody Burns as a child (Optimus Prime's and Salvage's partner), Dani Burns (Blades's partner), Kade Burns (Heatwave's partner), and Graham Burns (Boulder's partner), as well as Doc Greene and Francine Greene as supporting characters (who later in the series become temporary partners to the Autobot High Tide). Season 1 is available for streaming via Netflix. Hasbro has also made seasons 1-3 available digitally on iTunes and on YouTube through a paid subscription. The trailer for the fourth season was released on January 22, 2016 which shows an older Cody Burns and a female rescue bot named Quickshadow. Season 4 first aired on April 23, 2016 and ended on October 22, 2016. As of its fourth season, Rescue Bots is the longest-running Transformers series, surpassing The Transformers, which aired for 98 episodes. On June 6, 2017, it was announced that the series had ended production and would be succeeded by Transformers: Rescue Bots Academy. Story Books Toy line Television series A television series was produced independently from the earlier released storybooks, set in the same story continuity as Transformers: Prime and Transformers Robots in Disguise with occasional crossovers. It is currently airing on Hasbro's and Discovery's television network, Discovery Family.The Hub Television Network Unveils Robust 2011-12 Program Schedule, Building Success as Destination for Kids and Their Families, Business Wire, March 24, 2011 Rescue Bots is developed for television by Nicole Dubuc, Brian Hohlfeld, and Jeff Kline. The series had a sneak peek on December 17, 2011, and officially premiered on February 18, 2012. Synopsis Set on the fictional island of Griffin Rock somewhere off the coast of Maine, the Rescue Bots (a group of Autobots designed for rescue missions) named Heatwave, Boulder, Blades, and Chase respond to Optimus Prime's message for any active Autobots in outer space to come to Earth. Coming out of a long stasis, the Rescue Bots learned what became of Cybertron and that they are one of the only Rescue Bot teams remaining. Deaming them to valuable to not join the fight against the Decepticons, Optimus Prime partners them with the Burns Family composed of first response rescuers. Together, they learn teamwork and heroism alongside their human friends as they deal with various disasters while also getting themselves familiar with Earth's cultures. Transformers: New "Rescue Bots" Animated Series Coming, IGN, March 24, 2011 Characters Episodes Home video release Shout! Factory have released several DVDs in the USA, featuring random episodes: Beyond Home Entertainment have released the first two seasons on DVD in Australia: Miracle Media in the United Kingdom have rights for the first two seasons through Region 2, including most of Western Europe and the Middle East. References External links * * * [https://geo.itunes.apple.com/gb/tv-season/transformers-rescue-bots-season/id1036934931?mt=4 Transformers: Rescue Bots] on iTunes Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2012 American television series debuts Category:2016 American television series endings Category:2010s toys Category:2010s American science fiction television series Category:Television shows set in the United States Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:American children's animated action television series Category:American children's animated adventure television series Category:American children's animated science fantasy television series Category:American flash animated television series Category:English-language television programs Category:Television series by Hasbro Studios Category:Television series by DHX Media Category:Discovery Family shows Rescue Bots